


The Princes of Shiganshina High

by Armgisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, M/M, Popular Eren Yeager, Popular Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armgisa/pseuds/Armgisa
Summary: Everyone knew who Levi and Eren was. Two cliques both as powerful as the other. What will happen when the dubbed Princes of Shiganshina High finally confront their feelings?





	1. First Day Back

When people think of popular kids, they usually think of some rich kid with a superiority complex. Not Eren, he worked his way the the top by being a genuinely nice person. He knew everyone by name, teachers, janitors, office workers and students, and took real interest on everyone's lives. He hosted every pep rally, came to every game, played every sport and always supported everyone. Even though everyone considered him a friend, Eren only had a select amount he knew he could count on.

Armin was one of his first friends. A lot of people don't understand why a dorky smart kid was in Eren's inner circle but Eren knew Armin since elementary school. Armin was short and had medium blonde hair, he was the brains of them all. 

Mikasa was Erens adopted sister. She was just as athletic, maybe even more so than Eren. She had long black hair and Asian features, with a red scarf always around her neck; a gift Eren gave her the day she was adopted. 

Jean was also an athlete, taller than Eren and has sandy hair with a black undercut. His face was almost horse-like which always started fights over the two boys. But even though he would never admit it, he respected Eren. 

Marco was a cute boy, tall and lanky with freckles sprinkled across his face. You will always find him wrapped up in Jeans arms. 

Sasha and Connie were the comedic reliefs of the group, always joking and pulling pranks. 

Then Eren. He was average height, muscular features and naturally tanned skin. He too had some freckles but not like Marco. He had shaggy brown hair that he, nor anyone, can manage to tame and last but not least, his eyes. They were green and blue that changed color often depending on his mood. He was practically a god the way women and men alike saw him. Although he had good looks and a carefree personality he had lost a lot growing up, losing both parents in a car crash during middle school and living with relatives until mikasa was old enough to move them out. Middle school was bad for Eren, he cut himself off and realized after years that he didnt want anyone feeling like noone was there so, he became the Eren we knew today. His goal, to make everyone happy, to make everyone smile because of him at least once, and he has almost accomplished that goal if it wasn't for Levi Ackerman. That man ran his own little group outside of everyone and everyone, including Levi, liked it that way. His stone features automatically caught Erens attention the moment he saw him, but every chance he got with the mysterious boy was always interrupted by others. 

Levi was short. Everyone knew that but no one dared admit it. His black Raven hair was parted down the middle, cut short with an undercut and his eyes were as steal and cold as his demeanor. 

Hanji was, I guess you could say, the nerd of the group. Definitely didn't seem like she belonged with how bouncy and giddy she always came off. Her brown hair was always in a messy ponytail and she wore glassy blessing her with the name Shitty Glasses.

Erwin was tall. And I mean tall, especially compared to his vertically challenged friend. He had blonde hair always combed to the side, thick eyebrows granting him the name of Eyebrows. He was almost like the dad of the group

Petra was a sweet girl. Shorter than Levi, she had strawberry blonde hair and was very feminine. To everyone, they always thought her and Levi were a couple when in reality Petra viewed Levi as a big brother and vice versa. 

Even though Eren was known for his kindness, Levi was the exact opposite. He wasn't rude per say but he wasn't kind. And if you did something wrong, you'll definitely find out why not to do Him wrong again. Even though Erens popularity sprung from being the guy everyone counted on, Levi's came from fear and intimidation. Both have a powerful hold on the school, both completely different reasons. For that, they were dubbed The Princes of Shiganshina High.


	2. Stepping In

Levi and his gang of hulligans stood near the gates of the school, waiting for the doors to open and another shitty day to start. Levi isn't a morning person, and today was definitely not his morning as Hange blabbered on about the science classes she signed up for and the experiments she can do on a number of animals.

"Hange, it's 6 in the fucking morning. It's been two weeks since school started. Shut the fuck up." 

Of course Hange just laughed it off and continued taking to anyone who would listen. Slowly but surely he drowned out the chatter and started looking around the school. It was a fairly average sized school, with your everyday highschoolers attending, except for maybe one exception, and that exception is walking into the gate towards his own group of hulligans. Girls immediately swarmed him, complimenting his outfit, which was khaki colored pants and a forest green T-shirt, his varsity jacket hanging off his finger over his shoulder like that cool cat he is. Levi snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Aw Levi, don't be jealous. You look just as good as that Eren kid. Well.. almost as good." 

Levi sent Hange a glare and continued to watch him ruffle a short blondes hair and laugh with everybody. He didn't have a clue as to why he was watching the brat, though he was much more interesting than listening to Hange talk on end. 

Petra bumped his arm and gave him  a 'you're staring to much' smile. So what? Was it a crime to look at someone? He rolled his eyes and focused in on the conversation switch Erwin was desperately trying to get. 

Eren was usually the late one. He couldn't help it though, who was he to deny his bed? After two weeks past, everyone pretty much found where they stayed before the bell making it easy for Eren to quickly find his friends. He says hello to everyone he walks by and talks to the usual girls that walk next to him before he gets to mikasa, who scares them off. After settling in next to Armin and Mikasa, the blonde elbows him lightly to get his attention and whispers so Mikasa won't hear. 

"Have you noticed Levi looking at you the whole time you got here?" Eren blushed light and waved his hand in dismissal. 

"Nah, he was probably wondering why you're already studying before school even begins." Eren smiled and poked his friends ribs, gaining a smile and a playful eye roll.

"Maybe he knows he is the next victim." 

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing." Eren pouted. He told Armin everything, including wanting to see Levi smile. Eren looked at the group of people sitting under a tree. Levi was wearing tight fitting black T-shirt, showing everything off and black jeans. Classy. He watched as the tall brunette girl with glasses, Hange if he remembers correctly jump straight into a tree, missing the original target all together. A small smile played on Erens mouth.

From where he stood, it looked almost like Eren and the coconut head kid were flirting. Leaning in to talk and Eren constantly touching him. Levi shrugged the odd feeling in his stomach off and looked at Petra. She was smiling thoughtfully at the two and talked softly 

"Those two are cute together. The popular guy and the nerd." 

"Petra, youre reading too many of your stories again." This time Erwin replied, also looking at the two friends. 

"Ooh! Petra youre so right! Omg Petra!" Hange immediately grabbed the small girls hands and jumped like a kid. "Even better, the popular kid and the punk kid." They both giggled earning a deathly stare at both of them. Petra hummed and replied "well, Levi has been checking him out a lot lately." If someone's eyes could pop out of their head from a single statement, Hange might have done the impossible. "Our Levi? The Levi who I've never seen give anyone even a hint of a flirt. Oh I'm so proud of you." She tried to hug Levi but he side stepped and she landed face first into a tree. 

"I'm not checking anyone out. Anyone is more interesting to look at than you guys."

"Well, if that's the case, he into his silver ones. The brat smiled big and waved to the group. Making a 'Tch' sound he turned his head to everyone waving back at the kid. 

"Levi" Hange whined. 

"No."


	3. Foot in the Door

When Eren woke up that Monday, he knew that today was the day he would talk to Levi. He had two classes with him and Armin came over that weekend to set up a game plan. Today was the day they take a test in Math to help the teacher figure out how much everyone knows. My job is to make sure im packed before the bell so i can rush to him and coolly ask him how he thought he did. Then, at least I would have my foot in the friendship door. And if it didn't work or he was an incredibly fast walker, he could ask during lunch or catch him after school. 

Now it's time for math. Eren only gets out what he needed so he was sure he could walk up to him quick. He waited patiently for the tests to be handed out as he looked at the Raven haired teen from the corner of his eye, he sat across the room near the doors in the back row. After the tests as everyone chatted until the bell rang he kept his mind determined, practically already having his books in his arms and half his body out of the chair. The bell rang, as Eren very calmly and totally not at all clumsily shot up from his chair and made his way to Levi who was grabbing his pencil and standing up. 

"Good morning, Levi." Eren gave off one of his friendliest smiles and stood by Levi. He just lifted his eyes bored at me and nodded his head in acknowledgement, turning around to leave. That didn't falter Eren as he matched his pace and continued making conversation. "Man. Did you know any of that stuff in there? I knew my name and that's about it." He laughed at his lame joke which caused Levi to sigh. 

"Yes Jeager. I actually knew a lot because I was prepared for my classes." His eyes didn't leave the hallway as they walked to their hall of lockers. 

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense.." soon the two boys reach their destination in an awkward silence and Eren nodded to himself and smiled brightly at Levi again. "Alright. Bye Levi, have a great rest of your day!" He waved and walked to his locker while Levi just shook his head. 

"Ooh, what was that." Hange walked up with an equally confused group of friends.

"Fuck should I know." He shut his locker and sighed. 

"I didn't think he was into punks." Erwin smiled at his shorter friend, getting met with a middle finger. 

Petra watched as Eren smiled and talked to the girls by his lockers, then back at Levi who was ignoring the questions Hange poured on him in favor of checking invisible dirt under his nails. She smiled to herself, slowly hatching her own plan on making the stoic Levi open up to at least one person, and possibly let her ship sail. 

On the walk to lunch Armin was excited to know how the talk went, earning a hush from the brunette. 

"Armin, quiet I don't want him to hear."

"What, that Eren Jeager is a sucker for making broken people happy and he is perhaps the most broken in this school? Oh come on don't pout. I was joking." Armin sighed and pushed his pouting friend playfully. 

Eren stood up straight continuing the conversation. "Well. I think he called me dumb but not directly." Armin giggled "it got awkward after that so i figured we still have plan B and C." Armin rolled his eyes and smiled.

"We never went into much detail about those Eren." The boys stop outside the lunch room to think of something. Little did they know that something was in the form of a cute girl with strawberry blonde hair. 

"Hello guys." She smiled up at us and came to stand by us. "I didnt mean to pry but I overheard you guys.." Eren blushed like a maniac and Armin laughed awkwardly. "Oh no, I won't tell Levi if you guys are worried about that. I actually want to help."


	4. Making Plans

After talking to Petra, the three of them decided to not bother the raven the rest of the day. Petra suggested throwing a big party for the 'celebration of the new school year' and that Levi would have to come. She also told Eren that he gets a little loose when he's drunk enough with a wink, which left the brunette confused but also intrigued. She left the two boys and walked to the table her group shared outside of the lunch room with a big smile on her face. 

"So. Party at my house Saturday. All of you" she looked at the Raven directly. "Have to show up." Hange bounced on her seat with excitement while the others nodded, not even bothering to say no to her. 

"What if I was busy that day." Levi replied, raising his eyebrow, challenging the blonde.

"If you dont come then I am resigning from the Special Operation Squad and going to hang out with Eren and his friends." She smiled smugly. Levi rolled his eyes at the nickname they came up with in elementary school and sighed. 

"Fine." 

~~~~~~

Armin giggled excitedly as he grabbed his books from his locker as Eren just shook his head and smiled at the blonde. 

"I've never been to a party before. Im so excited." He shut his locker and smiled brightly at Eren, bouncing up and down. Eren ruffled his friends hair and laughed. 

"I always try to invite you to party's Ar, you just always deny." 

"Yeah, but those parties were held by girls who wanted a lucky night, this is different. People I know will be there." Eren just laughed again and lazily put his arm around his shorter friends shoulder as they walk out the school. 

"Hey, Ar?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think Petra meant when she said Levi gets loose when he's drunk enough." 

Armin was quiet while he thought of the possibilities. 

"Maybe she just meant if you get him drunk you can become his friend easier?" He looked up at Eren.

"I don't know.. that seems wrong. I don't want to be his friend only when he's drunk. Plus, what if he doesnt remember the next morning and all my efforts are for nothing." the brunette pouted at the thought. They walked silently to their part of the neighborhood, talking off and on about what to wear before they stopped in front of Erens house. "Anyway, I'll text you later. I need to study." Armin smiled and waved as the brunette arrived at his home. When he unlocked the front door, he immediately realized Mikasa wasn't home so he checked his phone to see if she texted him. 

Mika:  
Hey staying after with Annie to finish a project. Be back later. 

He pocketed his phone and shrugged off his bag so he could finish the assignments before his need to procrastinate hit. 

~~~~~

Levi was getting ready to start his car and get out of the parking lot when he saw a familiar mess of brown hair exit the school. He frowned when he saw his arm over his coconut haired friend as they talked and laughed with each other. He watched as the walked out of the school gates until a knock on his window took him out of his thoughts. A familiar head of strawberry blonde jumped into the passenger seat with a shit eating grin. 

"We're you looking at Eren again?" She didn't really have to ask. She just wanted him to say it out loud. 

"No." 

"You totally were Levi! I cought you red handed!" 

"Don't know what youre talking about." Levi started his car, not looking at Petra. 

"I don't blame you. That boy is so cute. Too bad he's gay as fuck." 

Levi raised his eyebrow at his friend cussing. "He came out?" 

"Not technically but it explains a lot. I mean, someone who has girls all over him all the time but has never had a girlfriend for as long as i remember and the way he hangs off Armin. It's super obvious." Petra looked at the Raven from the corner of her eye trying to see any reaction from her friend. 

"Do you think they're dating?" Levi wouldn't say he was interested in knowing. Nope. Definitely not. Just trying to hold conversation. Yup, that's why. 

"I know for a fact they arent dating each other. Armin is Eren's best friend." Her smile almost split her face. She wouldn't tell Levi, but he never talked about one person this long, nor was he ever interested enough to ask questions. She wanted him to realize on his own the crush that is slowly forming in him, same with Eren. She was practically giggling to herself like a madman when Levi dropped her off at her house. This party was going to be the best party she has ever thrown.


	5. The Party (part 1)

Eren had Armin over for the weekend, he needed help picking out a good outfit to wear and his sense of fashion was "horrendous" as the blonde had kindly put.

"C'mon Ar! Help me out a little." The brunette whined. 

The blonde was sitting on his bed holding in giggles as he watched his friend freak out of clothes. 

"Look Eren, it's not that big of a deal." He got off the bed and walked to the closet. "Wear green, it brings out your eyes and your skin." He threw a forest green shirt over his shoulder. "Aaand, were these too." He held up a pair of white skinny jeans with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Oh my god Armin." He muttered and hid his face behind his hands. 

"They make your ass look bomb dot com." 

"Nobody says that. And you know I bought those on accident!" Erens face got even more red as he remembers wearing them to school since he didn't do laundry. Jean made sure to make fun of him for a whole month. 

"Everyone loved them Er, just trust me on this okay?" Eren huffed and started to put on the outfit. When he was done he checked hisself out in the mirror. The shirt was a V-neck and showed Erens collar bones, though he had to admit it did bring out his eyes and his looked a little bit more tan. A flash was seen through the mirror and he turned around to a giggling Armin holding up a phone. 

"Oh my god Armin! Delete that now!" He went to grab the phone but Armin pulled it away and laughed harder. 

"Too late! Already sent to Petra."

"What, why Petra?"

"Making sure she approves of my work, which she does." He said looking at the phone giggling. 

"What did she say." Eren walked over shyly rubbing his arm. 

"'Levi is going to love it' I knew I was destined to be a fashionista." The blonde giggled more, putting the phone away. 

"Wh-why would Levi need to like it?" 

"Oh shush, now help me pick an outfit." 

A few hours later the two walked out of the room and into the living room were Mikasa sat with a black dress and the signature scarf. 

"Wow Mika, you look hot!" Armin sang, mikasa blushed and looked at the blonde. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt that had a few unbuttoned at the top and matching white skinny jeans. A little of the shirt was tucked into the pants but the rest was out. 

"You too Ar, what's with the matching pants?" 

"Oh! I bought a pair so Eren wouldn't feel so embarrassed about his pair." The brunette lightly punched his best friend in the shoulder. 

"Armin made me wear mine after I swore I would never wear them again." Eren crossed his arms and pouted. 

"You look great Eren. Let's go out to eat so we aren't the first people at the party." Mikasa grabbed her keys and a red purse before walking out the door with the boys. 

"Petra, explain to me why we are here." The raven sat on a chair next to the island in the kitchen. The blonde was putting chips and other snacks in bowls. 

"I needed help to set up the party. Erwin can you make sure everything valuable is put away! Thank you!" She called into the living room. "Now start cleaning, im going to get the booze from my car." 

"How the hell did you get alcohol?"

"I know people." Petra smiled sweetly and walked away. 

When Petra reached her car her phone buzzed notifying her of a text. When she opened it her smile almost ripped her face. Armin sent a picture of Eren standing in front of a mirror, his hips cocked to the side as he looked at himself. The white skinny jeans are making a come back! When he wore them that one day Levi couldn't keep his eyes off him more so than usual! And the green shirt made his tan skin darker. She texted back quick and jumped up and down. She had tuned Armin into the dark side and now he was helping the girl to set up the two. This party was going to be so good.

Mikasa drove up to the street the party was on, it was already hard to find a parking spot but she did find one and they walked up the yard a few moments later. A few people were in the yard talking and listening to the loud music from the house. Through the windows you could already see the house was packed with people. 

"I dont know about this guy.." Eren stopped walking and looked at the big house. Armin was jumping up and down and Mikasa looked unimpressed.

"Eren, don't you dare ruin this for me." The blonde pulled Eren to the door as Mikasa opened it. The music blasted through the air and everyone was dancing or drinking. They walked in and Mikasa nodded to us and quickly walked off to god knows where. Armin still held the brunettes arms as he made his way to the kitchen. 

"Eren! Armin! So glad you could come!" Petra was pouring a drink when she saw them and come up to hug them, whispering something in Armin's ear and dragging the two boys into the kitchen where all her friends were. 

"Eren, I'm sure you know everyone. Armin can you come help me with drinks?" The walked off with a platter full of red solo cups into the crowd. 

"Hey Eren!" He felt someone jump on him and hug him so tight he couldn't breath. "You remember me right! It's Hange!" She giggled and spun them around. 

"Youre suffocating him, shitty glasses." an annoyed voice cut through the noise and she let go quickly. 

"Oopsie, sorry Eren I'm just so happy to see you." 

A tall blonde haired male came up and put a hand on the women's shoulders. "Sorry Eren, she's had a bit to much to drink. I'm Erwin, we've met before." He held out his hand for a handshake and Eren Happily shook it. 

"Of course Erwin, how have you been?" The two talked for a while. Eren always like Erwin, he was almost fatherly. He heard a grunt across the island. 

"This is, as you know, Levi. Hes also  been drinking-"

"I'm not drunk Eyebrows." Levi glared at the blonde. 

A deep laugh escaped Erwin's lips as he shook his head. "Of course not Levi." Hange wrapped an arm around the raven and laughed. 

"Oh yeah, hes super drunk, kid. Have fun~" she sang before grabbing Erwin. "I want to daance come on." She pulled him away. 

"Hello, Levi." The brunette smiled his signature smile and leaned on the counter. 

"Hello, Brat." Eren pouted and started looking at the drink options. 

"I'm not a Brat."

"If you're not a brat take a shot of whiskey." The Raven was right next to the brunette suddenly making Eren blush. Looking at the raven he was grabbing a shot glass and the whiskey, he wore a white tank top that hugged his body and a black leather jacket with dark jeans that also hugged his body. Eren gulped. 

"Fine! Easy." Eren smiled at the raven when he looked at him and raised his pierced eyebrow. 

"Here you go, kid." Levi handed him the shot glass, his fingers lingering for a beat longer than needed. Eren eyed the drink and breathed in, when gulped the liquid down his face immediately scrunched up in disgust. 

"Oh my god it burns." He stuck out his tongue and made another face of disgust as he blinked tears from his eye. He stopped when he heard a chuckle from the raven. He looked over at him as Levi shook his head and ran his fingers through his silky black hair. 

"Gotta give it to you kid. You drank it." Eren blushed and smiles big. 

"So im not a brat anymore?" 

"No, youre still a brat."  Levi got himself a shot of whiskey and took the shot without making a face. He walked away, leaving a pouting Eren. 

"I'll see you around Levi." He called after him and slouched. He decided to go find his own group of friends. 

"Eren! I can't believe you wore those again!" Jean laughed with his arm around Marco.

"I'm still more the man you are, even with these on." Eren smiled smugly at his horse faced friend. Jean took his arm off of Marco and walked up to Eren. 

"You talk a lot of shit Jeager. Want to put that to the test?"

"What do you have in mind." 

"Drinking contest. First to finish 10 beers wins." 

"Youve got yourself a deal Horse Face." Eren stuck his hand out and Jean grabbed it. Shaking on it. Now, Eren knew this wasn't a good idea. He was already feeling buzzed from the whiskey and he knew he was an extreme light weight but he couldn't let Jean win that easily, so with that Armin and Petra set up the table in the living room with ten solo cups on each side. 

"Prepare to lose, Jeager."


	6. The Party (part 2)

The two boys really went at it. Jean was on his ninth cup when he felt a one collide with his head. Eren was jumping up and whooping in victory with Armin and everyone else at the party was yelling and patting his back. Levi stood, leaning against the wall with Hange cackling like a maniac besides him. 

"Oh man, i didn't think he'd actually get past five!" Hange ran up to the brunette and tackle hugged him, making the already wobbly teen fall over. 

"Hange, I think I'm going to throw up!" Hange pulled him up, laughing and dragged the boy to the bathroom. 

Eren leaned back from the toilet, wiping his mouth. By then Armin and Petra joined to make sure the boy was okay. He was extremely drunk and couldn't even stand on his own, so his blonde friends got him to the sink where we rinsed his mouth.

"Jesus, Eren. Why'd you do that!" Armin was shaking his head at the taller boy. "You know how much of a light weight you are." He was answered by the boy throwing himself on the blonde, smiling like an idiot. 

"C'mon Ar~ I can't say no to a challenge." The brunette was giggling and hugging his friend. 

"Is Eren okay?" Petra put a hand on Erens shoulder, who was currently burrowing his his nose into his friends shoulder. 

"Eren gets very affectionate when he's drunk." he tried making a point by pushing the brunette off but only to get squeezed to death by a pouting brunette. "See?" 

Hange was holding herself laughing when Eren looked up at her. 

"Eren! Can I get a hug too!" She wanted to see if he was affectionate to everyone or just his friends. Eren smiled big and tackled the brunette, almost making them fall into the bathtub. She looked at the two blondes with a shit eating grin. They smiled back, knowing what this meant. Hange patted his back and laughed. 

"Okay, buddy. Let's get out of this bathroom." Eren pouted when Hange started walking and he flung himself back around his blonde friend. Armin just rolled his eyes and they started out of the bathroom, helping their drunk friend. 

"I've never seen him this drunk."

"Mikasa is going to be soooo mad at me~" the words were slurred and he was gasping for air with how hard he was laughing at himself. They walked to the kitchen where Levi was sitting, sipping on a red cup filled with unknown liquids, raising an eyebrow at the three. 

"Hey Levi, since you're not doing anything important, watch Eren." Hange bounced next to the raven with a smile almost splitting her face. 

"Why can't you guys watch the brat."

"I have a party to run, and ive asked Hange and Armin to help me with some last minute plans." Petra gave him the most innocent smile she could muster. He just grunted as he watched Eren snake his arm around his friends waist and whispering into the blushing mess he was hanging on to.  

Armin gasped. "Eren Yeager!" He swatted at his friend who was giggling. He huffed and peeled off the giggling brunette, sitting him next to Levi, who smiled apologetically and gave a quick 'good luck' before he ran off. 

Levi looked at the pouting brunette who was pretty much laying on the island. His cheeks, ears and the back of his neck were red from the blush the alcohol gave him. His eyes were closed as he breathed calmly. 

"How drunk are you Eren." His eyes open half way and he turned to the raven, not moving his body from the cool table. A brilliant smile lit up his face. 

"Levi~ I'm not even that drunk." The raven rolled his eyes and the brunette sat up and stretched, his shirt riding up his hips, showing tan skin.

"And shit doesn't stink." Eren stared at him for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter as he held his side and put a hand on the older one's arm. Levi froze for a second. His hand was warm against his skin. The brat was wiping his eyes from tears, but still kept his hand on his arm.

"Levi, youre not wearing your jacket." His eyes were on his bicep and his hand was slowly caressing it. "Your arms are so nice.." Eren whispered the last part before breaking into a smile. "I bet you could lift me and not even break a sweat!" He giggled again. 

"I'm sure I can, brat." His face lit up, as he hugged Levi's arm. 

"Can you??" Erens face was so close to the raven's, he could see gold flecks in his hooded eyes. "Pleeaaaase~" he licked his lips and smiled again. Levi rolled his eyes and stood up. He didn't know why he was about to pick up the boy but the way his eyes lit up and the way he licked his lips left him a little speechless, not that he would admit it. He put his arms under the boys legs and lift him up bridal style. He was surprisingly light for how tall the kid was. 

Eren giggled and wrapped his arms around the raven as he was being lifted up. He looked into the grey eyes that were looking back, his eyes held amusement and a hint of, if his drunk eyes werent fooling him, lust. Levi put the brunette down but Eren didn't move his arms from around his neck. It was quiet between the two before Eren gave a goofy grin and let go, before stumbling back almost falling if the raven didn't grab his arm. It only made the taller giggle out of control, making the raven smirk. 

"You know, Levi." Eren climbed back into his chair. "I've always wanted to see your smile." Levi was getting ready to sit in his chair when he froze. He thought the drunk mess besides him was going to confess his feelings of the raven like so many other drunk girls have at the party, he didn't expect this.

"I bet youd look pretty hot." Erens eyes widened. "I-I mean, youre already really hot! I was just saying your smile would probably be extremely attractive since you never smile and your laugh would probably be silky and rough. I mean you're voice is already.. I'm going to stop." Eren's whole face was hot as he hid behind his fingers. His sober self was going to be even more embarrassed if he even remembers this. 

Levi sat all the way down, watching the brat look anywhere but him. A chuckle escaped pale lips, turning into a laugh from the raven. Eren moved his hands in shock as the boy next to him was actually laughing at his drunk blabbering. His head was tilted back and a smile was on his face, laughter escaping it. Eren was right, his laugh was silky like his voice and gravely. He slowly stopped laughing, a smile still played on his lips. 

"You're pretty attractive too, brat." Eren couldn't talk. He didn't think his blush could get any worse. Levi's smile faded into an amusing smirk as he watched the boy open his mouth and close it. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy by the shirt. He was blaming the next part on the alcohol. But he pressed his lips against the boys waiting until the suprise left the brunette and he kissed back. The kiss turned needy very quickly and Levi's hands found the way to the boys hips and Erens found his undercut and his shoulder. His tongue swiped against the brunettes lips, asking for entrance and when he was granted it, he took his chance and explored the inside of the boys mouth, earning a quiet whimper before he sucked the raven's tongue. 

Levi grabbed the boys hips and pulled him onto his lap. Eren was all too happy about this as he pressed his body against the muscular raven, making the kiss even hotter. Eren wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and Levis hand found it's way into his shirt. The boys were too busy with each other they didn't notice the click of a few cameras and some snickers, only being brought back into reality with a loud shrieking. Eren pulled back to fast from suprise and fell ass first onto the floor. Hange ran over, jumping up and down talking to fast for anyone to understand, but Eren got the jist of it with words like 'kiss' 'omg Levi's gay' and 'always knew it's were being thrown around. Eren stood and was immediately hugged by Hange, literally pulling him up and bouncing him around before she got hit in the head by a pissed of Raven and sat him down. Eren was a blushing mess, he couldn't even talk when he realized what he was just caught doing. He sneaked a glance at Levi, who looked extremely annoyed for being interrupted. 

"Uh.. I should.. I should go.." before any protests could leave Hange's lips he ran off to find his blonde friend. Thoughts ran through the brunettes head like was Levi drunk. How drunk was I really? Am I gay? God, I want to kiss him again. He waved the last thought off as he opened up a closet to find Armin wrapped up in Erwin, shirt riding half way up his torso. Well, if he was going to be interrupted tonight, so was his friend. He cleared his throat. 

The two blondes scrambled away from each other, both blushing and Armin shooting Eren a glare. 

"Hello, Eren." Erwin was first to speak, straightening his clothes as he smiled at the brunette. 

"Hello, Erwin. Armin, we need to go."

"But Ere-" before the blonde could protest he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the closet, to the door were Mikasa was already waiting, thanks to a text. 

When the three got home, Armin grumpily followed the distressed teen to his room. 

"What the hell Eren, I was a little busy." Armin was closing the door as Eren threw himself on the bed. 

"We kissed." Armin stopped and stared at his friend.

"What?" 

"We straight up made out. Tongue and all." Sure the blonde knew his friend was an affectionate drunk, and from the things he was whispering in his ear, a newly discovered horny drunk, but he didn't expect anything to actually happen. 

"That's great Eren!" Eren pouted and gave a half hearted glare. 

"I think I liked it a lot. And what if he is too drunk to remember! Or what if he wasn't drunk and hated it! What if-" 

"Eren."

"He brings it up Monday!"

"Eren." 

"Oh my god Ar, how am i going to face him Monday!"

"Eren!" The brunette finally shut up and looked at his friend, who was holding his phone smiling. 

"One, I doubt he hated it. Because by the looks of it, you too were really into it." Armin showed the brunette his phone. Petra texted him a picture of the two making out on the chair in the kitchen, Levi's hands in my shirt and mine entangled in his hair. A dark blush covered Eren's face. "Second, apparently he won't even talk to Hange because she interrupted. Third, so what if you liked it. There's nothing wrong with liking guys Eren." Armin knew he knew it wasn't wrong, Eren never liked girls to begin with so he didnt know why it was such a suprise to the brunette when everyone pretty much guessed he was gay anyway. 

"Armin.. what do I do Monday?" 

"Guess we'll find out Monday."


	7. Back to School

Armin told me that Hange and Petra made sure all pictures that were taken were deleted shortly after the kiss broke. It didn't help calm my nerves though as we made our short walk to school. I was on the verge of a panic attack and Armin was trying his best to bring me down, Mikasa sometimes rubbing the back of my neck when I got too panicked, instantly calming me. I thought alot about skipping today but the raven threatened to beat me with her shoe if I didn't. The three eventually made it to the school yard where I immediately turned on my heel. I should have taken the shoe beating. Trying his best to walk past the barricade his two friends made, but overall failing. 

"Eren, you need to breathe. Everything will be fine, maybe he didn't even remember it." Armin suggested again and all i could do was chew on my lip. 

"Everyone else sure did though." I whispered back, my green eyes darting around to the whispering students. "Aren't you worried about Erwin?" Armin thought about it for a minute and shook his blonde head and shrugged. 

"Not really. He's the one who started it anyway." The blonde said nonchalantly and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the school, much to my dismay.

"Don't worry Eren. If he tries anything I'll beat him up." Mikasa spoke for the first time since they left the house and I sent her a small frown. 

"Please dont." Mikasa just shrugged and Armin giggled. As I practiced my breathing we walked up to the usual group of friends, sitting down at the bench. Jean sent me an evil smile and I immediately groaned. I should have been worried about this asshole more. 

"Who knew Eren Yeager was gay? I mean I had a hunch but didn't think he was that much of a fag." Jean laughed.

"Didnt see you or Marco after our little competition, Horse Face. Want to tell the group where you guys went?" I beat down my anger to give off the most sly voice I could muster and it paid off when Marco started choking on his water and Jeans face turned a bright crimson color.

Armin elbow brought me back to the real world buy when I turned to look him, his eyes were somewhere else. Following his gaze it led to the familiar group of people under a familiar tree. Cold grey eyes watched mine as they widened and I cleared my throat from the bundle of nerves, i sent a shy wave at the Raven who seemed shocked that I did that. Panic filled my mind again and a small hand placed itself on my knee. I looked over at the owner of the hand and baby blue eyes looked at me. 

"Calm down." He whispered and I let myself take a deep breathe. I was about to reply when a throat cleared infront of us. 

We both looked up to find Erwin standing there, looking at Armin. 

"Hey, Armin. Can we talk." I watched my friends ears darken as he stood up. They both walked away and i silently prayed that it was good things. I didn't mean to but my eyes drifted back to a certain raven who was still looking at me. Petra was next to him with Hange, both nonstop talking, probably making the raven annoyed. I gave a soft smile and he sighed. I watched him turn to his friends and knock both their heads together before turning back to me. He looked like he was about to move when the bell rang and my vision got blocked by kids walking into the building. 

I hadn't been able to talk to Armin until lunch. I leaned against his neighbor's locker watching him put everything away. 

"So, he asked you out on a date?" Armin nodded fast, a shy smile lit his face as he tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind his ear. "that's great! Did you say yes?" Armin rolled his eyes and shut his locker. 

"Well, duh." I laughed and we started heading towards the lunch room. "Has he talked to you yet?" I shook my head. I was able to fight down my nerves most of the day but they always flooded back in when I made eye contact with him in the halls or someone brought up the party. 

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Eren." 

"You're right, Ar." I flung my arm around his shoulders, giving him the goofiest smile I could muster through the anxiety. 

"I know." I laughed and I got my lunch while Armin waited for me.  We walked outside to the regular spot everyone ate lunch at. Sasha and Connie were the first ones there. 

"Heya guys!" Sasha chirped as we sat our stuff down. 

"So, Eren." Connie and Sasha both leaned in to me, devilish smiles crawled on their faces. "Want to fill us in on the event that happened Saturday?" I frowned at the two, making both of them giggle. 

"Nope." I put as much food as I could into my mouth so I wouldn't be able to talk, it didnt stop the other two though. 

"I heard things got pretty steamy with a certain brooding hot mysterious man." Sasha said, watching me as I tried not to choke on my food. 

"I heard you two went all the way in the guest bedroom." Connie added and that time did make me choke. Connie and Sasha laughed hard at my struggles and Armin started hitting my back, helping me. Once i swallowed my food I glared at the two laughing friends. 

"That's it. You two are dead." But before I was able to jump over the table the two stopped laughing and sat up straight. I gave them a strange look before turning around to find Levi, arms crossed and glaring daggers at the two. His eyes slowly flickered to me.

"We need to talk." He started walking away before i could answer and the two started laughing again as soon as I started walking. He led us to a secluded part of the school, where no one was in view before he turned to me, a frown fixed on his face. 

"Do you remember the party, brat." I swallowed and decided I wasnt very good at lying so instead I have a small nod. 

"Im so sorry, I get handsy when im drunk and i couldnt let horse face beat me And next thing I knew I was next to you! I can totally tell everyone i don't remember and that it's all my fault!" I was rambling. I didn't really have a plan of what to say if he ever does confront me but it wasn't as smooth as I hoped. My mind was going 100 miles a minute until a heard a small chuckle. I looked up and Levi was hiding his mouth behind his hand, the black curtains of his hair covered his face as his head tilted down, his chuckle turning into a small but genuine laugh. My eyes widened. 

"Don't be sorry brat, I enjoyed it." If i didn't blink my eyes might have fallen out of my head.

"R-really?" A smirk showed once he moved his hand, a blush formed on my cheeks, neck and ears from his words. He took short strides to get closer to me.

"Yes. I was wondering if we could do it again, without the aid of alcohol." I swallowed a lump in my throat. Never in a million years did I think this would be the outcome. I was in shock and only barely nodded. He grabbed my shirt and tugged me down, his lips gently pressed against mine and before I knew it, it was over and he backed away. An amusing smirk played on his lips. 

"I'll see you around, brat." With that he turned and walked away. It took me a lot longer than I would admit to gather myself. A smile forced itself on ny face and wouldn't leave, not even when Jean teased me or when Connie and Sasha tried to make me spill. 

I made Levi Ackerman laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I have no excuse other than im lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Just wanted to apologize for any mistakes. I wrote this at 6:39 am with no sleep. Hope you guys liked and let me know if i should continue!


End file.
